Moving On & Returning
by Samuel Ray Knight
Summary: When Sakura breaks Naruto's heart, will he move on for good? And what about Tenten? Is Sasuke forever out of reach? SasuSaku and NaruTen in the beginning. Will become NaruSaku and SasuTen. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone

Hey everyone. Akiro Knight is back. Unfortunately, I have to put the Songfic Chronicles on hold because NO ONE HAS ANWERED MY CONTEST QUESTION!! But I'll try to think of something. In the meantime, you can enjoy this one that came to me while I was reading another fanfic. This one is called 'Moving on & Coming back'. Just like before, it will start out Sasuke/Sakura and will eventually become Naruto/Sakura. However, it will be for more than just one chapter. Also, Naruto and Tenten will be together at first as well, but that will become Sasuke/Tenten. There aren't many Sasuke/Tenten fanfics out there so I decided to make some. Don't worry. I wont make it too easy for Sakura to get Naruto back, she'll have to work for it. I just have one question for you, my faithful readers, do you want me to do a lemon for this one. If I do, it will be Naruto/Sakura, or Sasuke/Tenten, or both. Just let me know in a review. Well, I think I've said enough. Enjoy.

"Talking…"

'_Thinking.../ flashbacks'_

"**Kyuubi/Inner Sakura talking…"**

'_**Kyuubi/Inner Sakura thinking…/ Jutsu'**_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO… but I do own Naruto's pet fox Silver, heh. **

**Chapter 1**

The day hadn't started out like this. At first it was nothing but happiness and excitement.

_(Flashback)_

_Naruto had woken up early this morning because he had an important meeting with baa-chan that morning._

_As he made his way to the shower, a small whimper caught his attention. He looked down to see his small pet fox, Silver, named for the colour of his fur, at his feet._

"_Hey there buddy. Are you ready for a bath?" He asked._

_The small pup chirped in agreement as Naruto picked him up._

_After showering himself and Silver, grabbing two slices of toast and an apple for breakfast (that's right, no ramen), since he was the pup's 'father' and that meant setting a good example, and feeding Silver his breakfast, he made his way to the Hokage Tower._

_Knocking on the door, he waited for the call from baa-chan._

"_Enter."_

_Walking in, he saw that not only Tsunade, but also Jiraya, Iruka, and Kakashi. This had to be important if everyone he considered family, with the exception of Rookie 9, in the room._

"_Naruto, so good of you to grace us with your presence, and on time as well." Tsunade said, tempting the now 17 year old to start bantering with her._

"_I thought it would be a good idea, considering that you expressed in no uncertain terms the consequences of being late, right, baa-chan?" He replied smugly, causing snickers to break the silence in the room._

_Naruto may not have fallen for the trap, but Tsunade smiled anyway. She'd do this to him everyday so that she knew that he would be ready to take on the council when he became Hokage._

_When all the laughter died down, the real meeting began._

"_Naruto, you know about the fox's sealing by the fourth. But what you didn't know was that the fourth was your father, Minato Namikaze. Now, before you say anything, he did it because he knew that you could handle it. He meant for you to be viewed as a hero, and I'm sure he would be absolutely livid at the way you have been treated thus far. Do you understand?" Tsunade began._

_Naruto was stunned. In less than a minute, he had found out that his hero was actually his father. He was overjoyed, a trifle upset at the Kyuubi thing, but overjoyed all the same._

"_Hai, I understand." He said, a foreign calmness in his voice, as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "What about my mother?"_

"_Your mother was from Whirlpool Country. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki. She was a very beautiful woman. As a matter of fact, your personality is exactly like hers: loving, selfless, generous, kind, all of it. But, unfortunately, she had complications during your birth. The last thing she said to me before she died was 'Save my baby.' She even got to hold you just before she passed. She'd be so proud of you now."_

_To know that his mother gave her life, as his father, to give him a chance at life proved too much for him to take all at once._

_As the tears fell, Naruto's knees gave out on him and he fell… or would have fallen if Kakashi hadn't caught him in a hug. He may not have been much of a sensei to him, but Naruto was still like a son to him._

"_I know it doesn't seem like it," he began, "but I am really glad I got to know you. I'm sorry I waited so long to train you. Just know that I am so proud of you."_

_This calmed Naruto dramatically and he looked at Kakashi and gave him a small, genuine smile._

"_Thanks Kakashi-sensei, that means a lot to me."_

_After the effects of the heart-warming exchange between teacher and student wore off, Tsunade began anew._

"_Now, after much deliberation with the council, I hereby present you with your inheritance: the entire Namikaze estate, along with his library of jutsu and your mother's collection of books from Whirlpool. Here is the key." She said, reaching into the top drawer of her desk, and pulling out a solid silver key. As she handed the key to him, she continued._

"_From now on, your name is officially, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."_

_(End Flashback)_

To say that he was happy would be an understatement, he was ecstatic… was being the operative word, for a couple of moments later…

_(Flashback)_

_Naruto was waiting at the bridge for the rest of Team 7 when Sakura came up, giddy with excitement. Seeing her, Naruto wanted to tell her the mews he had just received._

"_Hey Sakura-chan."_

"_Hi Naruto, I've got something to tell you."_

"_That's funny, because I have something to tell you."_

"_Well, tell me."_

"_Nah, you first, I can tell you're really happy about something Sakura-chan. What is it?"_

"_Sasuke-kun asked me out yesterday. I'm so happy. And it's all thanks to you Naruto. If you hadn't brought him back, I don't know what would've happened. You're the best friend a girl could ever have. Thank you." She said, hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek._

_Although it didn't show on his face, Naruto was crushed. He had lost to Sasuke. But, if his Sakura-chan was happy, he'd try to be._

"_That's great, Sakura! I'm happy for you." He said, his usual large grin masking the hurting heart that he held as a secret from the outside world._

_(End flashback)_

Naruto never told Sakura his news, for she had a date to go on. As he left the bridge, he failed to notice a masked face watching him from a nearby tree, its one uncovered eye looking sadly after him.

'_Naruto, I'm so sorry.'_ The person thought.

--

As Naruto walked towards his favourite spot, atop his father's head, the fox decided to make an appearance.

"**I'm sorry kit, truly I am. I wish I could do something for you."** Kyuubi said a genuine tone to his voice.

"Thank you Kyuubi."

Kyuubi had stopped harassing Naruto after he had defeated Sasuke and had brought him back to the village. It had even granted Naruto its power without the fear of a takeover. Instead of wanting him to suffer, it now wanted Naruto to live a peaceful, happy life.

As Naruto neared the place, he heard a light sniffling. He took a peak and was surprised at what he saw.

"Tenten, are you alright?" He asked, sitting beside her.

"I'm fine." She answered softly.

"Then why are you crying?"

"I-It's nothing."

Naruto sighed.

"Tenten, we both know that someone doesn't cry over nothing. What's wrong?"

"I just had my heart broken."

Naruto really felt bad for her. He knew the pain of heartache, and he wouldn't wish it on his worst enemy.

"What happened?"

"Well, I've had a crush on someone for a long time and I finally got the nerve to tell him, only to overhear him telling another girl he loved her." She started sobbing again.

Gently, Naruto put an arm around her, hugging her to his chest and soothingly ribbing her back.

"I'm so sorry Tenten. I wish I could do more."

She gave him a small smile.

"It's alright Naruto; you've done more than enough already. If I wasn't in love with Sasuke, I'd be with you."

Everything came to a grinding halt as sadness consumed Naruto.

Tenten noticed a tear fall down his face.

"Naruto?"

"Huh! Oh, I'm fine."

"No, you're not. What is it? I want to help you now, like you helped me. Please tell me."

"I had the same thing happen to me just a couple of minutes ago. The girl I love is going out with someone else. But, she told me about it. She even thanked me for bringing him back. I've loved her since the day I met her, and now she's gone. Sasuke won."

Tenten gasped. She reached around his broad shoulders and gave him a hug. She now had an idea of who Sasuke was now with.

"I can't believe someone would be so cruel to do something like that to a guy like you Naruto. I'm really sorry. Is there something I can do to help?"

Naruto smiled at her genuinely.

"It's okay Tenten. Thank you."

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Naruto spoke up again.

"To tell you the truth, if I wasn't so head over heels for Sakura, I'd give you a shot."

Now that she knew the culprit, Tenten would be having a little chat with Sakura. There was no way in hell she'd get away with hurting Naruto like this.

--

As the hours passed, the twosome spent the day together, comforting each other. They laughed, cried, they even sparred together. It was the most fun that either of them had had in a long time.

Since Tenten had helped him so much, Naruto decided to tell her his big news, starting from the beginning.

"That's great Naruto! I'm so happy for you!" she screamed.

"Thanks Tenten, but it'd be better if I had someone to share it with." He replied, looking downcast once more.

"I'd be glad to share it with you… if you wanted to share it with me, that is." She said shyly, amazed at her own forwardness.

Naruto thought about this for a moment.

"**Take her up on the offer kit. It would be better to move on anyway. Start over and begin a new chapter. Only this time, I implore you to stop acting like a cast iron idiot. Let people see the real you that they tried to destroy all these years, be it intentional or not. I can already tell that you are attracted to her, and she's been through the same thing, so you'd be helping her like you wanted to in the beginning. She's even accepted me! For crying out loud kit, don't just stand there! Go for it!"** Kyuubi suggested.

Naruto couldn't help but agree.

"I see no harm in that. It'll be good to actually have someone around. And we could help each other move on. It's about time I moved on from Sakura."

"You are right, Naruto. If they couldn't see what they had, too bad for them."

Naruto smiled, for he had been thinking the same thing. But then he thought of what the fox had suggested. He decided to go for it.

"Maybe we could do it together… as a couple."

Tenten froze out of shock.

"Are… are you asking me out?"

Naruto took a deep breath and began again.

"Look Tenten, neither one of us has been with someone because we have been pining after people who weren't interested in us. Believe it or not, I am attracted to you Tenten. You're smart, funny, very beautiful, and you have a great personality. I'm not the goofball idiot that I act like. I'm tired of hiding behind a mask. I'm moving on and starting over, and I'd like to do it with someone who's been through the same. It makes it easier that way. So, will you give us a try, because I want to?"

To say that Tenten was stunned was an understatement. She was gobsmacked. She hadn't thought about it before, but Naruto was very attractive and had a heart of gold. She may not have moved on completely, but she was willing to try.

"We'd have to take it slow Naruto. I don't want to rush into this blindly. I can be moody at times, I can be controlling and there are times I just need my space. I don't know if it would…"

"I'm not perfect either Tenten. Sometimes I don't pick up after myself. I can get childish at times. I need my space too. But I'm willing to try, and that is what counts. I'm not asking you to run away with me and get married right now. I'll take it as slow as you want. If it works out, that'll be great, and if it doesn't, we can still be good friends afterward right?"

It was hard not to follow his reasoning.

"I guess we could try, if we take it slow."

"Of course, I'll be the best boyfriend ever.

"I'll be the judge of that Naruto." Tenten said, smiling.

--

After going to his old home and picking up his things and little Silver, they spent the rest of the day at Naruto's new home: a 3-floor mansion with 5 huge bedrooms, each complete with a full bathroom, a kitchen, great room, an onsen in the backyard, and a library stacked full of books that his parents had acquired over the years.

During this time, they set boundaries of each other. Naruto wouldn't let his hands roam anywhere above or below her midsection, with the exception of her head and neck, and she wouldn't let hers wander anywhere below his waist. They also agreed to let each other know when they were uncomfortable with something.

Once the rules were set, Tenten asked the all-important question.

"Are you going to be okay by yourself?"

"I'll be fine, but I'd be netter if you stayed here with me. This is a big house and I do get lonely from time to time. You can use the room next to this one. I'll loan you some of my clothes to sleep in if you want. We can go get your stuff tomorrow."

"I'd like that. Also tomorrow, we are going shopping. That orange suit has got to go."

"**Oh I like this one already; I've been saying that for years! It's about time! Burn the sucker, bow it up with a tag; give it to those youthful buffoons, I don't care! Just get rid of it!" **Kyuubi ranted.

Normally, Naruto would defend his jumpsuit, but it was a part of the old persona that he was trying to change. If he was going to move on, he'd do it all the way.

"Sure, we can go right after we finish moving all your stuff." He said, handing her a pair of his boxers and a t-shirt. "I'm going to take a shower. Goodnight Tenten."

He pulled her close and softly kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight Naruto," Said a blushing Tenten.

Silver chirped as Naruto passed him. Naruto picked him up.

"Good night to you too buddy." He said as the pup licked his face.

There it is y'all, another story well under way. Don't worry; this will be a Naruto/Sakura and a Sasuke/Tenten. It'll just take a while. I have everything planned out up to the break-ups. Run some ideas by me in a review. Who knows, I may just use one. Please R&R and have no fear, the Naruto/Sakura will happen. Please don't forget about the poll.

Lemons? Yes or No? Until next time… Akiro Knight is out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone. Akiro Knight is back. Sorry for taking forever to update. University is absolutely killer. I just got a free minute so I now can update. I'll try to get 3 chapters up this weekend. As for the questions I asked, the verdict is that there will be lemons and they will be Naruto/Sakura, and MAYBE a Sasuke/Tenten or two. Well, here we go.

"Talking…"

'_Thinking.../ flashbacks'_

"**Kyuubi/Inner Sakura talking…"**

'_**Kyuubi/Inner Sakura thinking…/ Jutsu'**_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO… but I do own Naruto's pet fox Silver and Hikaru, heh. **

**Chapter 2**

Naruto awoke from the best sleep that he had had in a long time to the smell of eggs, bacon, and fresh fruit.

Clad in only a pair of boxers and a small fox atop his blond hair, he walked into the kitchen to find his girlfriend of one year, Tenten, clad in his shirt and shorts. It had been one whole year since they had started going out and she still wore his clothes, despite having her own in her room. When he asked why, all she said was that she felt comfortable in them.

Walking up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Morning sexy." He whispered in her ear.

"Morning handsome." She replied.

As breakfast continued in silence, Naruto's mind began to wander to the only person that he loved more than Tenten, Sakura.

"You're thinking about her again, aren't you?" Tenten asked.

"Huh?"

"You've fingering your left hand like you have a wedding ring on again." She said.

He then noticed and stopped; a sheepish look appearing on his face.

"Sorry sweetie."

"It's alright." She said, getting up and walking to the sink.

"No, it isn't." He said, wrapping his arms around her once more. "You're my girlfriend Tenten, not Sakura. It isn't helping if my mind is wandering back to an old flame. I love you Tenten, and I'm going to try my hardest to give you all you deserve and more."

Tenten smiled. Naruto really knew what to say to make someone feel better.

Naruto kissed her neck and began again.

"You know, we both have the day off, so why don't we spend all day together? It's been a while since we've had a day to ourselves."

"That sounds nice."

Meanwhile...

Sasuke and Sakura were at the bridge awaiting Naruto, who, at least to Sakura, seemed to be distant from them, her more than Sasuke.

Even though she was happy with Sasuke, she missed the blond-haired, pocketful of sunshine that was Naruto. He had stopped calling her Sakura-chan, a name that had grown on her over the years, and the date requests had stopped too. She missed his goofy, fox-like smile. She missed him.

Sasuke, on the other hand, had someone else on his mind. Sure he missed having Naruto around, but his thoughts were being clouded by a chocolate haired and eyed goddess, the only girl that he had ever loved, but figured untouchable. Besides, he had decided to give Sakura the first chance; after all she did love him for all that time. He loved Sakura too... as a sister. Despite this, he had made a promise to Naruto the day he asked her out; a promise to never, ever make her cry. Because of that, and the constant love and affection that Sakura showered him with, he wouldn't break that vow.

A poof in the air snapped the couple from their thoughts.

"Okay, you two. Tsunade-sama has given us the day off because we have a mission with Gai's team tomorrow, and before you ask, Naruto already knows." Kakashi said, turning away.

"Kakashi-sensei, where is Naruto? I mean, we haven't seen or heard much of him in a year. Is he okay?" Sakura asked softly.

'_Oh, so now you care, after you shattered his heart into a million pieces. Too bad he's trying to move on Sakura.'_ Kakashi thought.

"He's fine Sakura. I'll tell him you asked about him and ask him to meet you here. Later." Kakashi replied, a slight edge to his voice.

"Well... that was interesting." Sasuke said. He also was curious as to how his blond brother was fairing.

"It was. I wonder what made his mood change. Come to think of it, they both started to act strangely ever since we got together. I wonder..." Sakura trailed off.

Sasuke just smacked his head in frustration. For the smartest girl in Rookie 9, Sakura was really stupid at times. He had long figured out the problem and had since spoken to Naruto. Still, he couldn't help feeling a little guilty about taking the love of his brother's life, but Naruto had said that it was bound to happen.

Sakura looked at him strangely.

"What?"

"If you really want to know, then you can ask him when he gets here." He began. "In the meantime, we need to talk."

That caught her attention, as Sasuke's face was deathly serious.

"What about, Sasuke?"

"Us."

Meanwhile...

Tenten and Naruto were in the village market. Naruto wanted to make up for his wandering mind, so he took her on a little shopping spree.

As they entered another clothing store, a poof distracted them.

"Yo."

"Hello Kakashi-san. How are you?" Tenten asked.

"I'm fine Tenten. And how are you doing Naruto?"

"I'm getting better and better every day. Between the support of baa-sama, ero-sennin, Iruka-sensei, Tenten, you, and the training, I'm getting there."

Sensing the need for the men to talk alone, Tenten decided to leave them for a while.

"I'll let you guys talk for a minute. I'll meet you at the bridge Naruto-kun." She said, giving him a little fox lick on his nose.

"Alright." He replied, returning the gesture.

As she left, Kakashi noticed Naruto's eyes dim ever so slightly.

"Let's go for a stroll Naruto. It's been a while since we've had a talk." He said, putting his book away.

Naruto nodded.

Later...

The men reached their talking spot, a quiet stream that separated the forests of Konoha from the bustling village centre.

Sitting on his boulder, Kakashi asked again.

"How have you really been, Naruto? Truthfully now, it's just us."

Naruto heaved a sigh.

"Not good Kakashi-sensei. Tenten caught me daydreaming about Sakura again. I just don't get it. It's been a year since Tenten and I got together. I thought that I'd be over her by now, but every time I think I've moved on, something happens and BAM; I'm back at square one."

"I don't know what to tell you Naruto, and I really wish I did. I can only suggest that you use the mission tomorrow to figure out who you really want. I know that you care for Tenten, but I also know that you love Sakura. Even if you succeed in moving on, do you ever think that you'll be truly happy for yourself, not for Sakura?"

Naruto thought about this for a minute.

"I guess not. But I don't want to hurt Tenten. She's done so much for me, and I can't bear to make her cry like she was that day."

"Again, I don't know what to tell you Naruto. I just hope that you can find happiness and peace, with whoever it may be."

Naruto smiled genuinely.

"Thanks, Kakashi-sensei."

A comfortable silence settled around the two.

"You know, she asked about you today at the bridge." Kakashi said.

"She did? Ha! AFTER she broke my heart, she cares. After all of that, it took me avoiding her to notice me." Naruto ground out angrily.

"That's what I thought too. But better late than never, right? Maybe you should talk to her, like you did with Sasuke, and don't lapse back into the old Naruto. Actually show her your feelings. Tell her how you felt that day. Maybe she'll get it."

Kyuubi, who had been listening with keen interest up until this point, couldn't help but add his own two cents.

"**He's right kit. Holding all of this in isn't going to help either one of you. You need to tell her what she did to you that day. Be straight forward; don't hide or dance around anything. You owe it to yourself at least."**

Naruto thought about the advice he'd just been given. It sounded like a good idea, and it would be a good idea to get all of the built up tension in him off of his chest.

"I think I'll try that."

"Good. I want to hear what happens. By the way, I like the new look Naruto."

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei. Tenten bought these for me. She said the orange jumpsuit had to go. I'm glad she did. I like these."

"**Again, the woman did the impossible and got you out of that hideous thing! She's a genius! But I still say that she should have blown it up with those tags of hers." **Kyuubi began ranting again.

Naruto gave a small mental chuckle.

"I'm glad. You'll be taken more seriously as a ninja. And with all the training you've done, you could probably complete this mission all by yourself."

Naruto had indeed given up the hideous jump suit for a simple, black shinobi shozoko with a weighted, navy blue, shirt that stopped just above his abdomen underneath. His headband was now around his right arm, allowing his hair to cascade down his face.

After a few hours with Kakashi, the two walked to the bridge to find Tenten, Sasuke, and Sakura waiting for them.

Naruto greeted Tenten with a kiss on the cheek, for he had reserved her lips for a special occasion. He then nodded to a jealous Sasuke and a confused Sakura.

"So, I hear that you've been asking for me, ne, Sakura?" He said, breaking them both out of their stupor.

"Yeah I did. Can I talk to you alone for a minute Naruto?"

'_Oh great, exactly what I need now.' _He thought.

"**Relax kit. She probably wants to catch up. Remember, she hasn't seen much of you in a year. Just remember what the jonin said." **Kyuubi advised.

'_Fine then, I will.'_

"Alright Sakura, we can talk at the Hokage Monument later tonight. Right now, I have to get back to the day I promised my girlfriend, right Tenten?"

"TENTEN!" Sasuke and Sakura screamed.

FINALLY! I have finished chapter two in the little spare time I've had. Sorry for the wait. I will do my best to get chapters 3-5 up on Saturday. Please review and until then, see ya. Akiro Knight out.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone. I'm well on my way to getting the 3 chapters I promised up. This is the first. And before I forget, thanks for all the questions. They help me keep my story straight. But there's one thing I figured that I'd clear up. Sasuke never knew about Tenten and Naruto. Naruto spoke to him before he saw Tenten. Okay then, on with the story

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO... but I do own Silver and Hikaru.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Kyuubi/Inner Sakura talking"**

'_**Kyuubi/Inner Sakura thinking'**_

**Chapter 3: The Talk**

After leaving the bridge and finishing Tenten shopping spree, Naruto took Tenten back to the house for a romantic anniversary dinner. They had gotten through one whole year after their heartbreak and were going strong. Sure there were the times where they broke down or felt the pain of love lost, but they were always there for each other. Today was Naruto's day to say, not only 'I love you', but also 'thank you for everything you've done for me; I really appreciate it'.

Inside the kitchen, one of Naruto's clones could be seen cooking a huge, five-course meal, while another was setting the table with silver rimmed china and the crystal wine glasses, laying silver cutlery beside both plates. He then lit two lavender scented candles that stood in the centre.

Once all was ready, one of the clones dispelled itself, letting Naruto know that the preparations were complete.

Outside, Naruto led Tenten in the house through the back doors on the second level, next to the bedrooms.

"Go get changed and meet me in the dining room." He said, disappearing into the master bedroom.

Curious, Tenten walked into her room and saw a box on the bed with a note attached. It read:

_Tenten,_

_Happy Anniversary sweetie! You thought I forgot, didn't you. One whole year... I can't believe it. This has been the happiest year of my life. This is first time that someone has shown me love. You tell me you love me every day and it makes me feel so blessed to have you. You give me so much of the strength that helps me face heartache. I bought you a present that I hope you like. It was the least I could do to repay all that you've done for me. Thank you so much. I love you._

_Naruto_

_P.S.: Wear your present down stairs when you open it._

Excitedly, Tenten ripped open the box and gasped.

There lay, amid the box shreds, a simple, blue kimono that bore a white strap and a trail of roses running down the front.

Once dressed, Tenten ran down the stairs to find Naruto dressed in a greyish-blue kimono that also had a white strap around the middle.

No sooner had she seen him, she tackled him and showered his face with kisses. Suddenly she kissed his lips, and he tensed in surprise.

Thinking that she'd gone too far in her joy, she pulled away from him and looked away, muttering an apology.

Naruto smiled and tilted her head up to face him. He leaned forward and kissed her softly and chastely.

"Beautiful, just beautiful." He whispered as Tenten blushed.

Dinner passed by and the pair was on the couch, Tenten in Naruto's lap, her head on his chest, him stoking her hair.

"Naruto, don't you have someone to meet tonight?" she asked.

He thought about it and immediately remembered his promise to meet Sakura at the monument. He groaned; he didn't want to, but he did promise that they'd talk.

"I suppose I need to go, don't I?

"Yeah, you did promise. I'll go with you if you want."

"Thank you, but I need to do this on my own."

"Okay." She said, reluctantly rising from her big blond chair. She felt his arms encircle her.

"Don't worry. I'll still be yours when I get back. Nothing she can say will make me break your heart. I love you Tenten." He said, kissing her temple.

Before long, Naruto had changed into a grey t-shirt and some dark wash jeans with a dark brown jacket. He left soon after, walking into the night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Up on the Hokage Monument, Sakura could be seen waiting for her blond-haired friend. She was about to leave when she heard footsteps approaching her. Looking in their direction, she saw him coming.

She was so surprised at his new look, she rubbed her eyes to make sure she was seeing right. She was.

"Hello there, Sakura."

She gave a small frown. Again, no Sakura-chan. But she decided to smile and accept it.

"Hey Naruto, how've you been?"

"I've been okay. It was Tenten and my one year anniversary today."

Something pained Sakura, as if her heart had been stabbed with a kunai. Still, she put on a smile.

"That's great Naruto; I'm glad for you."

They stood in a tense silence as they looked into the night sky.

"It's a beautiful night out isn't it Naruto?"

"Yes it is."

A few moments passed and Naruto's patience was thinning.

"Sakura, as much as I like to bond with you like this, if you're not going say anything, I'll just..."

"You know, at first, when you stopped asking me out on dates after I told you about me and Sasuke, I was happy. I was even happier when you let us have our alone time. You had stopped bothering me and I finally got what I had wanted. But after awhile, I started to miss you constantly asking me out, your smile, you calling me Sakura-chan. But I think I just miss you being around the most. I miss you Naruto. You don't come around anymore. Why?"

Naruto sighed. This wasn't going to be pleasant.

"Ever since we were in the academy, I tried to get you to notice me. But all you wanted was Sasuke. We were put on Team 7 and I still tried to impress you, still the same thing. I tried talking to you and all I got was abuse, physical and emotional. But I still smiled and acted as if nothing had happened. Gaara almost killed you and I saved you. But you still refused to acknowledge me. Sasuke left and I thought that maybe, just maybe, I had a chance. But no, I didn't. Nothing changed. I brought him back, and still nothing. Then he asks you out and all of a sudden I got 'thank you Naruto. If you hadn't brought Sasuke back...' I can only take so much Sakura. You've broken me more times than I care to remember. I loved you with everything I had. But that day I realized that I would never have what I wanted. I was crushed. You said that it was because of me that this happened. How am I supposed to feel Sakura? It took you a whole year without me fawning over you, a year of me staying away from you, a year of me avoiding you for you to notice me! How am I supposed to feel Sakura?! TELL ME!"

Sakura was stunned. The Naruto that she knew never raised his voice at her, and this one was yelling at her. But what he said made sense.

"You're right. It wasn't fair of me to do this to you. I'm sorry."

"Ha! Now she says 'I'm sorry'. After all these years of me doing everything I could to make you happy at my expense, now you care?!"

"I'm sorry! I was an idiot for treating you that way! All I wanted was the Naruto that I know to come back and stand by me, like old times. I miss you so much! I'd give anything to hear you call me Sakura-chan again."

"Why? Why now? Why is it that now you decide to do this, when I'm so close to moving on? TELL ME WHY!"

"IT'S BECAUSE I LOVE YOU DAMMIT!"

Silence filled the night air for awhile until Sakura spoke again.

"I thought I'd be happy with Sasuke, but I'm not. I felt that something was missing. Then I saw you with Tenten. You looked so happy. I realized now that it could have been me..."

"It still can."

She stopped.

"I've loved you for my entire life since the first day I met you; and I still do. But I won't hurt Tenten by acting on those feelings. She's been through the same thing that you put me through. You got what she wanted just like Sasuke got what I wanted."

As the tears trickled down her face, Sakura hugged Naruto, burying her face into his chest.

"I know it's too late, but I'll do anything to make it up to you. I'll do anything just to hear you call me Sakura-chan again. I know I don't deserve it, but I'll do anything to hear it."

"I'm sorry Sakura. I can't. I just can't do it."

Sobs were the only thing heard as the time past.

As she calmed down, she pulled away from him.

"I guess I should go, I don't want to ruin your anniversary anymore than I already have. I'm sorry. Tell Tenten congratulations on a year of happiness for me, OK."

She shivered slightly as she began walking back to the village.

She felt sudden warmth around her and saw a jacketless Naruto walking along side her, his jacket's weight on her shoulders.

"I'll walk you home then. Sasuke would kill me if I didn't."

Sakura gave a small smile. Maybe he still cared a little.

"Thank you Naruto-kun."

Well, well, well, what a tangled web I weave. It's about to get even more tangled as chapter four comes around. Just how much? Stick around and find out. And please, review. Thanks, Akiro Knight out.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright now! I am one chapter away from my promise. This chapter may seem a little short, but I promise that the next two will be longer, especially chapter 6. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: See chapters 1-3**

**Speech Key: See chapters 1-3**

**Chapter 4: Calm before the Storm**

Naruto arrived home just moments after dropping Sakura off. To say he was in a bad mood would be a major understatement. However, his mood had worsened when they met Sasuke on the way to Sakura's house.

_Flashback_

_Naruto was just about half-way to Sakura's when Sasuke appeared._

"_I take it you told him." Sasuke said._

"_Not yet. I was going to, but I couldn't." Sakura responded._

"_And what were you going to tell me, Sakura?" Naruto asked, the tiniest bit of venom dripping from his voice._

"_I suppose I should be the one to tell you, since I am the one who caused the whole mess." Sasuke said sheepishly._

"_**Like always you whelp!" **__Kyuubi roared. __**"I don't think you're gonna like this, Kit?"**_

'_I know.' He replied._

_Folding his arms, he closed his eyes._

"_I'm listening."_

"_Well," Sasuke began, "Sakura and I were talking and we decided to end our relationship. Our hearts just weren't in it. That's why Sakura asked to speak to you. Turns out, she doesn't love me like she thought she did."_

_A dark chuckle erupted from Naruto's mouth._

"_Of course this would happen. Why am I not surprised?"_

"_What are you saying? I thought you'd be happy." Sasuke asked, confused and shocked at Naruto's reaction._

"_Happy for what? The year of pain and heartache that I went through all for nothing! Or the fact that my almost perfect day is now ruined! Today was my anniversary dammit! You couldn't wait till tomorrow or after the mission to tell me this! It was one year ago today that Tenten and I decided to move on because the two people we loved more than each other BROKE OUR HEARTS!" He screamed._

_Silence._

_Astonishment._

_Tears._

_Rage._

_All these were displayed in some fashion at that moment._

_Amid his rage, Naruto cracked a sadistic smile._

"_And who do you love Sasuke, just out of curiosity?"_

_Sasuke knew that this just became very dangerous for him and for the first time in his life, he was afraid of what Naruto might do. This wasn't the brash, idiotic, knuckle-head ninja he once knew. This new Naruto was not one to be trifled with._

"_Tell me Uchiha, before I beat it out of you. Who the hell is it?!"_

_Sasuke about passed out from the sheer amount of killer intent that was being directed at him. If he didn't talk now, he would be slaughtered._

"_It's Tenten."_

_End Flashback_

Naruto was furious. It wasn't enough that they had broken him, not enough that Sasuke had taken the love of his life, but not his current relationship was under fire by the same set of people.

Walking into the house, he past Tenten. She was fast asleep on the couch. She had a habit of doing this when he was out on a mission or out late training.

Quelling his anger and hurt for a minute, he gently picked her up, as a groom would his bride and took her to her room. They still had separate rooms just in case things didn't work out, so Tenten would have a place to stay. They both had decided that they would only share a bed when they got married.

Laying her down, he softly kissed her brow.

"Goodnight Tenten, I love you." He said softly.

As he turned to leave, he heard her shuffle and awake.

"Naruto, are you OK?"

"I'm alright sweetie, just go back to sleep. We have a mission first thing in the morning."

"Are you sure? You are leaking a little chakra. Do you want to talk?"

"In the morning, we'll talk over breakfast. I just don't feel like talking about it right now, and I don't want to ruin your anniversary with this. You'll need all of your strength for tomorrow. Goodnight sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you too, Naruto. Sweet dreams."

A/N: And the web gets even more tangled. It'll only get worse next chapter. I apologise in advance for the short chapter, but I can promise you that I've already made up for it in chapter six, which is insanely long. As always, please review and let me know how I am doing and with any questions that I might have. Thanks. Akiro Knight out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright! Another chapter starts, and if you think that the web got tangled last chapter, it's gonna get all kinds of screwed up this time. But have no fear; it'll all work out in the end. This chapter is crucial in the change over from Naruto/Tenten to Naruto/Sakura. You'll see why by the end of the chapter.**

**Also, be on the lookout for a new fic that I'm writing called** **Naruto: The Rebirth.** **It's my first crossover fic between Inuyasha and Naruto. If you guys want a preview of the new stuff, let me know in a review.**

**Now that that is out of the way, onward!**

**Chapter 5: The Child of Change**

The next morning, Tenten awoke to the delectable smell of bacon, eggs, and coffee. She walked into the kitchen to see a shirtless Naruto with a silver ball of fur atop his shoulders.

Over the past year, Silver had grown into a full grown fox, his silver coat retaining its entire childhood luster. Even though he could hunt for himself, he would still lie across Naruto's broad shoulders and wait for food.

"Morning Naruto-kun." Tenten called, sitting down at the table.

"Morning sweetheart," was the reply.

Tenten frowned. Naruto only called her that for one reason: to remind himself that he was in a relationship. He did the same last night.

"Are you alright, Naruto-kun?"

He knew that there was no escaping it now; she knew him too well.

"Not at the moment Tenten. I spoke with Sakura last night. She said that she missed me, and that she loved me. She said that she would give anything to be with me or even just hear me say her name the way I used to. I told her that I couldn't because I wouldn't dare disrespect you or make it seem that you were just a replacement until I could get what I wanted. You mean too much to me."

He paused, trying to word his next sentence very carefully.

Meanwhile, Tenten's heart sank. After they'd just celebrated one year of love and happiness, he was going to end it. She looked down as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"You can go to her, I don't mind." She said, half-hoping that he hadn't heard her.

But he had, and he looked as if he had been slapped.

"Wait a minute! What gave you that idea? I'm not backing out of this now! You mean too much to me. This will only end when you decide, not before. I'm not about to run back to Sakura like a dog. She has to work for my love now. Trust me, it won't be easy." He said, getting up.

He knelt down in front of her and tilted her head up to face him. She wouldn't look him in the eye.

"Look at me Tenten. Do you see the look in my eyes? I will always look at you like this, even if we end this. I won't let this die that easily."

His eyes were their normal sapphire blue colour, but the pupils were slit, almost cat-like; a picture of strength in beauty, just like her.

"Thanks Naruto, that means a lot to me. But I want you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"Promise me that you'll only stay with me if you love me, not because you are indebted to me. I'd rather have you as a loving friend than an indebted lover. I want you to be happy, like you want for me. You don't have to decide now, think about it."

Naruto sat in silence for a while, processing what he had just heard. He truly didn't know if he felt love or gratitude for Tenten. But he was sure of one thing.

"I promise. I'll think about it during the mission. But I have to tell you something else. Sasuke said that the one he loves… is you."

A sharp crash of a fork and knife on a ceramic dish sounded throughout the house.

"He what!? After all this time, he decides that now!" Tenten yelled, rage coursing through her veins.

"Yeah I know; that was my reaction too. But he was telling the truth; the both were. He really loves you Tenten, just like she really loves me. I just want you to know that however this ends, the past year has been the best year of my life, al thanks to you." He replied, lightly kissing her.

Tenten smiled at her boyfriend. He never ceased to amaze her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The couple arrived at Tsunade's office about 15 minutes later. Upon walking inside, the found both Team 7 and Team Gai waiting for them.

"Ah, so good of you two to join us on time, I was just about to begin the mission briefing. Have a seat." Tsunade said, trying to get a rise out of Naruto once again.

"Tsunade-sama, you know as well as I that a Namikaze is always punctual when it comes a mission. Why change a 100-year-old tradition, eh, Hokage-sama?" he replied, a small smirk on his face.

The room held a mixed reaction to the exchange. Kakashi and Gai were trying their best, and failing miserably, not to burst out laughing. Neji, Tenten, and Lee were stunned silent. Sasuke nearly wet himself in fear of what would happen next. Sakura felt a shiver run up her spine as she saw the smirk on his face. It made him look quite handsome. Who was she kidding? She thought it was downright sexy. So much so that Inner Sakura fainted from blood loss and perverted thoughts, all the while giggling like Jiraya doing research. Tsunade smiled inwardly.

"_He's almost ready. If he can complete this mission, he'll be ready to become Hokage."_ She thought to herself.

"Indeed." She replied as the jonin's laughter died down.

The mood in the room then changed from jovial to serious.

"This is a protection mission, SS ranked. You are the only ones capable of completing this mission successfully." She paused.

Nods were her response as she continued.

"As you know, not long ago the Kazekage had been captured by Akatsuki and was returned since then. However, what we didn't know was that Orochimaru was also in Suna that night. He captured a little girl that he plans to use as his new host, or was planning to until she escaped. She ran here all the way from Oto. She had been found a week ago unconscious at the gates. During her examination, we found that she had been experimented on by Orochimaru and her eyes had been tampered with, giving them the appearance of a snake's. Your mission is to guide her back to Suna and stay with her until she is safe. Also, if you come upon Orochimaru or Kabuto, you are to kill them onsite. Do you accept?"

"Hai." The group said in unison.

"Naruto will be squad leader and head of this mission. This will be his chunnin exam, except upon completion, you will be awarded jonin status. No one, and I mean NO ONE, is to question his decisions. Understood?"

"Hai," was the reply.

"Thank you for the vote of confidence, Hokage-sama. I will not disappoint." Naruto bowed.

"I know you won't. Shizune! Bring her in!"

Shizune walked in, accompanied by a 3-year-old girl. Upon seeing the group, the little one attempted to hide behind Shizune and the sound of crying soon enveloped the room.

Naruto's heart broke at this. He'd make sure that she would be safe on this journey.

Kneeling down to her level, he called her softly.

"Hey, don't be afraid. We won't hurt you. Come out from behind Shizune-nee-chan so we can see you."

Slowly, she came out, her weeping slowing to an occasional hiccup.

"There you are. You don't have to be afraid. What's your name?" Naruto asked comfortingly. He wanted her to feel safe and loved; something that he didn't have when he was her age.

"H-Hikari," was the strangled reply.

She had soft, dirty blonde hair and a very small frame. Her eyes she kept hidden behind her hands.

"That's a very pretty name. I'm sure that eyes are just as beautiful." Naruto said, hoping that she'd get the hidden meaning.

Hikari shook her head. She knew what he meant and she was scared of his reaction.

"Why not Hikari?"

"I-I'm scared."

"Why?"

"You might hate Hikari."

This struck everyone in the room, Naruto being the hardest. If his heart was broken before, it was shattered now.

"Hikari, no one's gonna hate you. Please show me?" He pleaded.

After a few minutes, she slowly dropped her hands and looked up.

The room stood still.

Hikari's eyes were a dazzling shade of aqua, which accented the snake-like slits in her eyes. Naruto smiled.

"They are very nice Hikari."

"Really?"

"Yep. They look a lot better than mine."

Hikaru looked at his sapphire eyes and shook her head.

"No, yours are nicer." She said, downtrodden.

Naruto realized his mistake; his eyes were still normal. He had meant to show her his Kyuubi-influenced eyes.

"Hikari, I'm gonna show you something. But you have to come here to see it."

"Okay."

One thought shot through everyone's mind.

'_He's not gonna show her that is he?'_

Once she was close enough, he closed his eyes and focused the Kyuubi's chakra to his eyes, feeling them change.

"Are you ready Hikari?"

"Hai." The timid voice said.

Slowly, he opened her eyes and looked at her.

She gasped as she saw his once calm eyes turn red, slit, and feral.

"See, we're the same. But don't think of your eyes as a curse; they make you special."

She looked at him some more and began to smile.

"There we go. That's the smile that I wanted to see."

After his eyes returned to normal, the entire room engaged the child in a Q&A session. Tsunade then asked something that rocked their world.

"Do you have a family little one?"

Hikari's face dropped as she began to answer.

"No. Nee-chan and nii-chan were killed by Orochimaru-sama. Tou-san hated Hikari because Hikari killed kaa-san, so he left Hikari in the road one day and never came back. Nee-chan and nii-san loved Hikari and tried to care for Hikari when they could. But Hikari always wanted tou-san, but tou-san never wanted Hikari because he said Hikari killed kaa-san." She answered, bursting into tears.

A range of emotions flooded the room,

Sadness for her and those who loved her;

Rage at her father for being so heartless;

Gratitude for those who laid down their lives to protect her.

Naruto had tears running down his face as he grabbed Hikari into a tight hug.

"Hikari, you didn't kill your kaa-san. She loved you and died so that you could live." He said, his voice shaking due to his tears.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"The same thing happened to my kaa-san."

"Did your tou-san hate you too?"

"No, my tou-san loved me. He died the same day as my kaa-san. But I know that they loved me, just like your kaa-san loved you."

"Kaa-san loved Hikari?" She asked, as if unsure of the answer.

"Yes, she did. All families do. Everyone in this room is my family, and they can be yours too."

"Really, you mean it?"

"Sure, pick who you want to be whom?"

Hikari began walking around the room. She stopped at Sasuke.

"Oji-san (uncle)."

Then Kakashi,

"Jii-san (grandfather).

Then Gai,

"Jii-san (grandfather).

Both Kakashi and Gai gave defeated sighs as she continued on to Neji and Lee.

"Oji-san (uncle)."

She came to Tenten and Shizune.

"Oba-san (aunt)."

She went to Tsunade.

"Baa-chan (grandmother)."

Needless to say, Naruto almost peed himself trying not to laugh.

Hikari stopped at Sakura.

"Kaa-san."

Sakura froze.

"Me? Why?"

"Because you have kaa-san's eyes, and that's where Hikari got her eyes from. So you're kaa-san!" She said, hugging Sakura around the legs.

Moved to tears, Sakura hugged her foster daughter.

After a while, she walked back to Naruto.

"Can you be my new tou-san?" She asked.

Naruto's hears swelled as he hugged her once more.

"Yes, I'll be your tou-san, and you'll be my beautiful baby girl. I promise."

**YES! I've done it again! The more I do these, the more I love them. IT'S AWESOME! But tell me what you thought. The plot thickens doesn't it? I'll give some more details on the new fic that I'm writing right now as the debut date comes closer and closer. What is that date? Not telling! Well, as always, please review and this is Akiro Knight, signing off. Until next time.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally!!! I'm back from the craziness that is my life! I am so sorry for keeping everyone waiting. As a reward for being so patient with me, I am going to let you guys in on two small details of ****Naruto: the Rebirth****. One detail is that this will be my first crossover fic, between Inuyasha and Naruto. The second detail is that Naruto and Sasuke will be raised as brothers. Hopefully, this will calm everyone down. Now, let's get on with the longest chapter of the book. Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 6: Second Chances**_

After the touching scene, Naruto decided that the team and Tsunade would stay at his home until they were to leave for Suna. Shizune had to return to work at the hospital, so she couldn't accompany them.

At this very moment, Naruto, his foster daughter, and her new family sat in the spacious living room, astonishment permeating five faces.

"Before you ask, this is the inheritance that my parents, the Yondaime Hokage and his wife, left for me. I got it a year ago." Naruto stated, not wanting to be smothered with questions.

Something clicked in Sakura's brain. Was this what he wanted to tell her a year ago?

"To answer your question Sakura, yes it was." He said, as if reading her mind, before continuing.

"Now, I called everyone here because I am changing our departure date to a week from now. That way, we can get to know Hikari and she can get to know us. We will be raising her and caring for her as her new family. Sakura and I will be primarily responsible as her tou-san and kaa-san. Are we all clear?"

Everyone nodded. Tsunade was extremely pleased with the decision and the seriousness Naruto was showing when it came to this mission.

"Good, now if you could entertain my daughter for a few minutes, I need to speak with Tenten for a moment." He finished, rising from his seat and going into the kitchen.

Sakura nodded and began introducing Hikari to the rest of her new family.

Meanwhile in the kitchen...

"Tenten, I thought about what you said and you're right. We should only be in this if we love each other. I do love you, but not like I thought I did. When Hikari picked Sakura and me to be her parents, my heart did a back flip. That's when I realised that you were like a sister to me. I stayed with you because I was so thankful for what you did for me. After a while, I started to learn how to love you, but it never came automatically. I think it would be best if we ended our relationship, but it's still your call. Do you want to keep trying or start over as brother and sister?"

Tenten thought about it for a moment. She agreed with Naruto, for she only thought of him as a brother and she didn't think it was fair for her to keep him from happiness. But that didn't make it easier.

"I agree with you, it's just hard because we've gotten so close and I don't want to lose that. But I did make you promise, and it would be easier for Hikari. Just do one more thing for me."

"Name it."

"Look at me like you always would."

With tears shining in his eyes, he smiled, his pupils narrowing to slits but maintaining their cerulean hue. He hugged her close and closed their chapter together, opening another as best friends.

Upon returning to the living room, Naruto saw Hikari playing a game with her new family. He smiled at the sight.

"Hikari, can I borrow kaa-san and you can play with Tenten-oba-san?" He asked.

"Hai, tou-san."

Soon, Sakura joined Naruto in the kitchen.

"Before you start, Naruto, I want to apologise for last night. It was selfish of me to ask you to go back to being the Naruto I knew years ago. If I really loved you, which I do, then I'd take the time to get to know the new Naruto, the real Naruto. If you give me a chance to prove myself, I won't let you down." She said, opening her heart to him honestly and completely.

"Thank you Sakura. I really appreciate that. I'm also willing to give you that chance. Tenten and I just broke up, and it would help us in raising Hikari. I'm willing to work with you and put our differences aside. But proving yourself to me won't be easy. You'll only have a week to convince me."

Sakura was shocked. They had broken up? Guilt began to seep into her.

"I'm so sorry Naruto. It was my fault wasn't it?"

"Nah, we decided what it would be better to be loving friends than indebted lovers. We wanted each other to be happy. It's not your fault, so don't worry about it, ok." He said, smiling at her warmly.

Filled with happiness and relief, Sakura pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you, thank you so much Naruto! I promise I'll give you the love deserved so long ago."

Naruto returned the hug, happy that he had given her a chance. He made a mental note to thank Hikari when she was older and get the new Icha-Icha Paradise for Kakashi.

"Tou-san? Kaa-san?" A little voice called.

Naruto looked down at little Hikari.

"Yes sweetheart, what is it?"

"Can Hikari have a hug too?"

Both Naruto and Sakura smiled as Naruto bent down and picked the 3-year-old up.

"Sure you can sweetheart. You're part of the family now." He said.

Hikari gave a small squeal and hugged both of her parents.

"Tou-san and kaa-san love you Hikari." Sakura said, kissing her cheek.

"Hikari loves tou-san and kaa-san too."

The 'family' didn't notice the eyes of everyone in the living room watching them.

"Don't they look like the perfect little family?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah, they do." Tenten said longingly.

Sasuke noticed her woeful tone and asked.

"Can I talk to you for a minute Tenten?"

She nodded and followed him into the corridor.

"I know this may be too late and Naruto may have already told you, but Sakura and I are no longer together. I wanted to tell you something that I should have told you a year ago. Maybe then you wouldn't be hurting like this. I love you Tenten, and I'm sorry for what I did. I wish there was a way for me to change it so that you didn't have to deal with all the pain. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me Tenten? I want you, I love you, and if it makes any difference, I swore to Naruto that I would never hurt you any more than I already have. I want to prove myself."

Tenten closed her eyes and cleared her mind. Thinking about what Naruto had said and Sasuke's soul-stirring confession, she made a decision.

"Alright Sasuke, but you only get one chance. If you mess up, that's it! No do-over. Got it?"

"Loud and clear, but I don't plan on messing up. One chance is all I'll need. You won't regret it."

Tenten blushed at the gesture and re-entered the room, hand-in-hand with Sasuke, only to come face-to-face with Naruto and Sakura.

Looking into Naruto's eyes, Tenten saw the fox-like slits and smiled. He would always give her that look, her look, a picture of strength in beauty, just like her.

Naruto was happy that Tenten had said yes to Sasuke. It would relieve a lot of the tension and strain on the four of them, allowing them to heal. He realised that it was all because of Hikari. She was what they needed. In healing her own wounds, she had also healed theirs.

"AHHHHH!!!! TOU-SAAAAAAN! MONSTER!"

Naruto spun around to see Silver standing over the trembling child while the others silently chuckled. He gave one himself before walking over.

"Silver, come here." He called.

Immediately, Silver walked over to him and jumped on his shoulders.

"See sweetheart, he's harmless. This is my pet fox Silver." He said, holding her with one arm and scratching the fox's chin with the other.

"Can Hikari touch foxie-chan?" She asked.

"Yes you can. Hold out your hand."

Hikari did as she was told and the fox started sniffing her hand.

Scared that it would bite her, she shut her eyes tightly, only to feel a wet appendage glide across it.

"See sweetheart, he doesn't bite."

Hikari gave a little laugh as the fox nuzzled into her hand, the gray fur tickling her skin.

Throughout the entire ordeal, from Tsunade's office to now, Kyuubi was watching with keen interest.

"**She's a very cute little one isn't she kit? Take care of her and her kaa-san. I see great things in her future, talents that no other shinobi, with the exception of your children, will pass. Have her come visit me some day." **He said, returning to the depths of his cage.

"Maybe, sometime." Naruto answered, watching his growing family enjoy themselves in the living room.

**Now then, the first of many chapters in 2010. Sorry that it took so long, but I AM BACK BABY, and better than ever. I've almost finished Rebirth and I'm working on 2 others while still going to school and keeping my grades up. Hope you enjoyed this, and as always, please read and review. I enjoy reading them. Thanks guys.**


End file.
